


Drawn

by Ridley160



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, Concubine AU, Concubine Tony Stark, Gay Sex, M/M, Middle Ages, Nipple Piercings, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Steve is trying to find his place in the world, and decides to focus on his art as a way to readjust to a civilian life. With the advice of one of the guard's he has befriended Steve seeks the assistance from a concubine to model for him for an evening. Only Steve doesn't expect such an alluring beautiful creature to enter his chamber, and finds himself hopelessly attracted to the dark haired man sitting half naked before him.Fill for Stony MCU Bingo





	Drawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the MCU Stony Bingo Square-Artist Steve
> 
> Forgot to add: this is heavily inspired by Sabremc's fic The Prize.

Steve did another check around his chambers to ensure that everything was tidy and welcoming. He adjusted the pillows on the chaise lounge he had moved into the center of the room and took a step back to look over the layout and then he adjusted them again. Steve knew he was just trying to pass the time before his...guest...arrived. Nervousness was thrumming through him, making his insides twist in apprehension.

“It's nothing, no big deal. You've been in the front lines of battle before, this is nothing.” Steve scolded himself while he pulled away from the chaise lounger. Steve had been a war hero back in the day, he had turned the tide in the fight against Schmidt and his attempted invasion of the other kingdoms. The efforts in the war hadn't rested solely on Steve's shoulders, he owed his success to the experimental procedure he had undergone. The alchemist had concocted a strange and brilliant substance that had given Steve the body of a fighter.

Steve had grown up in the poorer district of the city, he had lost his mother at a young age and lived on the streets with his best friend Bucky. They both had aspirations of rising up and earning their way into the comforts of the higher classes. For a couple of orphaned scrappy kids that meant only one thing, joining their lord's army. If they proved loyal, efficient in battle or even popular in the tourney's they could earn land, gold, any number of things. They had seen it happen. Only Steve suffered from severe health problems, he was short, scrawny, could barely hold a weapon let alone last in a fight against a larger opponent, but Steve never gave up.

It was that attitude that caught the interest of the alchemist, Erksine and he put Steve through into the basics of training to see what he was capable of. Schmidt's armies were advancing and the many of the lands were falling to him. They had to act fast to prevent any further casualties to the conqueror and his mystical weapons. They took the risk and Steve was chosen to received the rebirth serum.

However, Steve ended up being the only one that was given the miracle substance, the alchemist was killed by a spy of Schmidt's shortly after Steve had received it. Armored up with a shield emblazoned with a white star the symbol of his home country and kingdom, Steve fought against Schmidt's forces, destroying his otherworldly unnatural technology with the help of a team known as the Howling Commandos. They were commemorated for their efforts and Steve and Bucky saw their dreams coming true, they had come so far from the pair of scrappy slum kids.

War is hell though...After Steve lost his friend he put all efforts into the final push against Schmidt and went after the man himself, his fortress high up in the mountains to the North in the biting cold. Steve overcame the crazed conqueror, but sadly was lost for decades in the icey waters after bringing down Schmidt's doomsday flying contraption.

Steve had been found, but he was finished fighting other men's wars. He had lost his best friend and now years later had lost all that he knew. He had been put up in chambers of his own and now here he was retired and getting back to his hobbies. Drawing, art it had always been a passion, and had earned him a little money back in the day, but he hadn't had the opportunity to study professionally. Lord Alexander Pierce had been a gracious host and had offered Steve anything to fulfill his needs for his sacrifice for the good of the realm and the kingdoms.

Which was how he found himself in this predicament. Steve had been itching to practice on his life drawing of human anatomy, but models were pricey and he couldn't ask that of lord Pierce, even though he knew his host would present him with any model of his choice. Steve couldn't bring himself to ask such a favor, it just felt like too much and he didn't want to feel as if he were taking advantage of anyone's generosity. For the time he had taken to sketching the handmaiden's and servants as he had seen them bustling about the halls and chambers. The moments however, were fleeting and often his chosen subject was long gone before he had time to finish or add any real details. His leather bound sketchbook was filled with scribbled drawings, messy, capturing more movement than actual definition of the subject. Often Steve found himself nearly asking them to stay still just for a few moments, but they were busy and he certainly wouldn't want anyone to be scolded for unfinished chores around the keep.

Sure he could find a mirror and practice anatomy sketching using himself, but even after so long of being blessed with his new body, a soldier, a fighter, given to him by the alchemists mystery concoction. Steve still felt uneasy in his own skin at times, and vanity had never been a flaw of his. It felt wrong to look upon himself in such a way, even from an artists perspective, his body still didn't feel as if it truly belonged to him. So he avoided it and chose to draw others.

Steve had struck up a friendship with one of the training officers for the tourney's, a retired military man himself. Sam Wilson had offered Steve some advice in his predicament.

“You sure you don't want to buy a model? They are used to that sort of thing and I doubt anyone of them would object to nudity.”

“Sam!” Steve had scolded and his cheeks turning a light shade of pink in a blush. The thought of asking for a model was frightening, but asking for one to removed their clothes and reveal themselves was altogether nerve wracking. Steve had been at war, too busy for fraternizing with women, although he had a bit of a sweetheart, Peggy Carter, but he had missed his chance long ago. “I told you it would be too expensive and I don't know how comfortable I am with that. I just want someone who can sit still for a few hours without complaining.”

“What about-”

“I won't ask the servants, they are paid for a job which is cleaning, and cooking, I won't exploit them. I know of too many lords that do so already and I won't be one of them.” Steve replied with a frown.

“You didn't let me finish.” Sam said. “There is a type of servant that probably would be happy to help you out and given what you are asking, way more tame than what they usually do.” Steve didn't follow and raised an eyebrow in question. “The concubines.”

“No, No I-I couldn't” Steve stammered. Concubines where the pleasure hosts for the keep. They tended to the lords and guests of Alexander Pierce. Trained in seduction, entertainment, and all forms of pleasure they acted when called upon. Different from the brothels and whores that were paid for, Concubines only offered services to the elite, the highest classes and often were given special treatment by their lords. Some even lived as a sort of second spouse to the wealthy and served their lords as alternative sexual partners to wives or husbands. In return they were free to live in luxury, offered extravagant gifts, decked in jewels, satin, exotic fabrics and metals.

“Why not? Hasn't Pierce suggested that they are available to you? You won't have to pay for a model, and they will be just as attractive if not more so. Also they won't care if they have to disrobe and sit for awhile.” Sam suggested with a nudge.

Steve covered his face, there was no way he could ask a concubine to model for him it just felt so indecent. Not that there was anything wrong with their profession, but Steve having such little experience with sex found that even talking to a concubine filled him with anxiety. They were so comfortable in their profession, care free and beautiful he often ducked his head to avoid looking at them when he had passed them in the halls. Steve couldn't help blushing and he could hear their amused giggles, it was is if they could smell his inexperience and awkwardness. It was best to avoid them and keep his little dignity intact.

Now Sam was suggesting that he invite one to his chamber to act as a model for an evening. Which meant conversation to keep them at least somewhat entertained as they sat for him, and what would he talk about with a concubine? Tell me about your work? What do you do in your free time? If it led to anything of their bedroom activities would they ask about his experience?

Then again as Sam had mentioned, they may be more open to posing in potentially uncomfortable positions for long periods without complaint. Steve wanted desperately to practice his anatomy drawing, the human body was such a beautiful thing in his eyes.

“I suppose I could give it a try.” Steve replied at last. “I mean...it would be cheaper than hiring a model and their schedules may be more flexible.”

Sam slapped him on the back and had a grin on his face. “That's the spirit.”

“They are...quite lovely to look at...” Steve admitted, feeling the heated blush once more. He cursed his fair skin not for the first time. “And they know it so they may like the idea of someone wanting to view them as an art piece.”

“See? Now you are getting where I was getting with it. Those models can be so full of themselves.” Sam stood up from the table to return to his duties. “Good luck with it and let me see how it turns out when you're finished.”

“It won't be any good.”

“Yeah you always say that. Stop it. You're talented.” Sam gave him a wave and exited the dining hall. Steve tapped his fingers on the hard polished oak in thought. Now he had to build up the courage to actually ask for a concubine to be sent to his room. Also if he wanted to pick or let Master Fury decide which to send. The question too did Steve want to draw a female or a male? He was fiercely inexperienced with women, and none of them had really paid him much attention until his physical body had changed from the alchemist's potion. Still the sudden attention had only made him feel more uncomfortable. Had he been a vain man he may have taken advantage of the women's advances long ago as his fellow soldiers had done, but Steve wanted more than a brief tumble. He wanted connection.

So perhaps asking a woman to model was a bit out of his comfort zone, as Steve wasn't entirely sure he could separate the idea of sex and art just yet. He wondered if it would be easier to ask for a male at first. With no difference in anatomy it may help to ease Steve into the process of drawing another human being, and he didn't have to start right off with a nude. With his mind made up Steve had ventured down to the lower chambers of the castle and met with Master Fury to set up a meeting with his concubine.

That was how Steve had come to find himself in this exact position now. Waiting in his chambers for his guest to arrive. He sat down at his stool and adjusted the various pencils and charcoal sticks on the table beside him. The lighting in the room seemed to be good enough, or so Steve hoped, maybe he should light more candles? Just as Steve stood and gone to a cupboard to grab more there was a knock on the door, and he dropped the wax sticks to the floor.

“Damn it.” He cursed quietly. “Be right there!” He called and picked up the candles quickly and threw them haphazardly back into the cabinet, only for them to roll back out. Steve caught a few then shoved them back inside and slammed the cabinet closed. Turning and not used to the way he had reorganized the room he nearly tripped over his stool and ended up hitting his knee on the edge of the chaise lounge. Limping over to the door he opened it and tried to recollect himself while wincing in pain from his knee. “Sorry for the delay please co-” Steve stopped mid sentence as he finally brought his eyes up to view his model for the evening.

Steve's gaze was met with a pair of the most enticingly beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. Warm pools of rich chocolate framed by dark long lashes and lids lined with charcoal black. Doe eyes were all he could think. For a split second Steve had wondered if there had been a mistake, as he had never known a man to possess such a breathtakingly gorgeous set of eyes. Once he shook himself from his momentary lapse of speechlessness Steve took in the rest of the view before him.

It was certainly a man. Only his eyes were visible as he wore a red silk veil across the lower half of his face that was held in place by a gold chain. A decorative gold headpiece hung across his forehead, it was simple with a red jewel in the middle and draped along the sides of his head. His dark hair was cropped short and styled in a fashion that to Steve seemed to defy gravity.

The veil ended just at the base of the neck where more glittery gold chains hung against smooth olive skin. He was bare chested and Steve couldn't stop his eyes from focusing in on the golden hoop piercing in the man's left nipple. Steve's mouth felt dry and he had to swallow to moisten the sudden parched feeling in his throat. This concubine was fit, but lean, not scrawny by any means. He had strong looking shoulders and arms, and while his chest and abs weren't as sculpted as Steve's he could appreciate the subtle contours that spoke of hard work and effort. Bands of gold adorned his arms and wrists, slender hoops,that clinked together with the movement of his arms.

Around his waist was a red silk, low on his hips it was intricately wrapped and tied off in the front. The excess fabric covered his groin and hung down to about his knees. Steve noted the trail of dark hair that led from the man's navel down below the red silk. Typically from his understanding concubines were often kept shaved for the enjoyment of their lords. That included chest, underarms, navel, legs, arms, and even the groin. Perhaps someone preferred him like this, less boyish and more of a man.

“Am I early my lord?” The man asked, apparently Steve had simply been standing there gawking for an uncomfortably long time.

“I-I'm sorry please come in.” Steve finally found his voice again and he stepped aside to let his guest enter. The concubine didn't say a word, but walked gracefully into the room. “You-You can go ahead and sit there. Just make yourself c-comfortable.” Steve felt himself stammer slightly. He hadn't known what to expect from a male concubine and so far he felt thrown off kilter. This individual was gorgeous in ways that Steve had never known to be possible for a man.

“I think you are the one that needs to make yourself comfortable.” The man replied, his velvety voice had a note of amusement to it.

Steve had to take a moment to chuckle at himself. “I apologize this is...” He trailed off unsure of what to say next. He cleared his throat and shut the door to the chamber and turned to face his guest again. He was perched on the edge of the chaise, his alluring eyes still on Steve. “I've never asked one of you here before. I didn't know what to expect.”

The man kept his gaze on Steve as if he were studying him. “You gave no direction on what you wanted so we made do.”

“Did Fury mention that this isn't a typical...um...visit?” Steve asked as he took his seat on the stool across from his model. The lighting seemed to be good enough from this position he concluded.

“He did which is why I volunteered.” The man replied and sat back in the chaise, draping his arm across the back. He slipped off the thin sandals from his feet and tucked his legs up onto the cushion, a small beaded anklet was visible and it caught Steve's eye.

“Volunteered?” Steve questioned once he pulled his eyes away from the adornment.

“It's not everyday we are given such a request. We are often referred to as exotic beauties, our lords shower us with compliments and gifts, but to be captured as a work of art. Now that is something and perhaps the most flattering of requests. I do hope I meet your desires for a model.”

“Well I must admit I'm already...” Steve paused and rubbed the back of his neck. “Already quite pleased with what I've seen. Aesthetically that is!” He added that last part hastily. A light blush rose into Steve's cheeks and he ducked his head a bit in embarrassment.

The concubine chuckled in amusement. “Yes Aesthetically.” He replied with a knowing tilt of his head. “So my lord how would you like me to pose for you this evening?”

“Oh please just call me Steve...and...what do I call you?”

The concubine stayed silent for a moment, his eyes dark orbs in the lower candlelight bore into Steve making the blonde shift slightly in his seat in discomfort. Steve suspected he was being measured up in a sense, maybe they didn't use names? Or was he supposed to know already? He was about to apologize when the concubine spoke up at last.

“I'm Tony.” He replied. “I'm not used to being asked, most either know my name already or don't care to know. Also, it's rare to meet a high born that doesn't insist on us to remind him of the importance of his status.” There was a slight bitter edge to Tony's voice, he seemed to catch himself and added quickly. “My apologies...” He bowed his head. “I shouldn't speak ill of my lords and ladies of Sir Pierce's keep.” Steve saw Tony growing tense in the shoulders, and his hand clenched at the back of chaise as if physically grounding himself in preparation for some sort of retaliation.

“No-No it's okay.” Steve stated. “Relax I won't tell anyone that you said anything. As far as I'm concerned whatever you say or do here tonight stays in this room. I will respect you as a model should be respected, and that includes a level of confidentiality.” He gave Tony a small reassuring smile so he knew that what he said was genuine. Slowly he saw Tony's shoulders relax, his dark eyes narrowed slightly as if suspicious of Steve's good intentions. After a moment he nodded and hummed to himself in thought.

“Hmm...you are very different than the others. So Steve...back to my initial inquiry,how would you like me tonight?” As Tony spoke there was the slightest suggestive quirk of an eyebrow, it was subtle but Steve didn't miss the not so hidden implication. The room felt a little warmer than it had before.

“Well, Tony...” Steve repeated the name, he liked that name and how to easily rolled off his tongue. “For starters I want to do some warm ups and just focus on a few parts.”

“Oooh warm ups? You wanna focus...on my...parts?” Tony adjusted his position, lifting a knee up, foot on the chaise and gave a little tilt of his hips Good lord what was happening right now? Steve felt his face heat in another blush.

“No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant I wanted to draw your eyes first!” Steve clapped a hand over his face. “Warm up sketches...warm up sketches!”

There was an amused chuckle from Tony and he perched onto the edge of the chaise. “Wow you are easy to rile up. I knew what you meant, but I just couldn't resist. Wanted to see how you'd react.”

Steve typically didn't like it when people targeted him for personal amusement, however this was different. He could tell that Tony wasn't doing it in malice, it was probably to help loosen the tension in the room and he found that he was actually laughing. “I walked right into that one didn't I?”

“Kind of made it easy.” Although he still had the veil on his face Steve could see from the crinkles around Tony's eyes that he was grinning. He wanted to ask him to remove the red silky covering so he could view Tony's face, but he wanted to capture those eyes first. “I will stop stalling and let you get started. Is this a good position?”

“Yes...yes just hold that right there.” Steve picked up a pencil and began to sketched on the paper on the canvas in front of him. It was silent for a time, just the scratching of the granite stick against the rough surface of the paper as Steve did a few quick sketches to capture his subject. Tony remained still for him and obeyed his every request for the tiniest of alterations to his positions. Once Steve was feeling relaxed and finally comfortable enough to make additional requests he asked.

“Tony could you...remove the veil?”

“As you wish.” Tony replied, his voice honey sweet to the ears. He lifted his arms to the golden chain, the cuffs and bracelets adorning his arms clinked together as he unclasped the chain and let the fabric drop, finally revealing his face to Steve.

Steve's breath caught. Tony really was a handsome man. He had facial hair, dark, and sculpted to meticulous perfection. It accentuated the shape of his jaw and chin and created a picture perfect specimen of male beauty. Then the corner of Tony's mouth had lifted in a self satisfied smirk, he knew that Steve was admiring him and basked in it. Steve had to mentally chastise himself for staring and tore his gaze away from Tony and back to his blank paper.

“Does this please you as well my lor-I mean...Steve.” Tony corrected, this time with a grin.

“Ah...yeah it does.” Steve cleared his throat and began his new sketch. He had to capture that playful smirk. After a few silent moments Steve inquired.“I thought concubines were preferred to be clean shaven.”

“Typically, but every lord has different tastes.” Tony stroked a hand over the short cropped beard on his chin. “Some feel superior when they take another man with some masculine features. It's empowering I guess.”

“Are all the lords you assist male?” Steve asked in curiosity. While male on male relations were typically frowned upon in modern society it was determined to be acceptable when involving a concubine as they couldn't marry or inherit property. It was determined that it did no harm if a highborn noble had his male partners as long as he married a woman that gave birth to an heir. Although male concubines were still a minority they were often popular.

“Yes.” Tony replied. “Though they have offered me as a gift to visitors. Women of high royalty and such.” Tony plucked at a thread on the cushion he was seated on. “We really are not supposed to speak of who we service. Client confidentiality of sorts.”

“I'm sorry I didn't realize.” Tony shrugged in response and kept quiet so Steve could draw. Steve made a few alterations felt satisfied and swapped over to a bigger canvas and picked up a fresh pencil. He had Tony lay back on the chaise both his arms above his head and resting comfortably on the pillows beneath him. He had a leg stretched out the other knee bent up and the fabric knot adjusted low on his waist.

Steve drew out basic shapes and lines in a hard lead pencil. It was lighter and wouldn't show on the finished product as much and could be erased easily if mistakes were made. He glanced up at Tony spread out luxuriously on the small decorative sofa, the way the candlelight glinted on the gold chains and the contrast of it against his olive skin. Steve felt his mouth going dry again and reached over to the side table for his goblet of water. He was still blown away by how alluring Tony was, his body, his features, Steve found him mesmerizing.  
  


Steve switched pencils and began to add the real detail, darker bold lines and he saw the piece starting to come to life. From this angle it appeared as if Tony were staring at the viewer with those deep brown eyes of his. Steve used his finger to blend some spots, blew a puff of air to clear away excess dust from the pencil and sat back admiring his work so far. The face was coming together but he needed to add detail to the body. Steve moved his hand over to the chest adding value to the picture, shading and finer details such as the little golden hoop in Tony's nipple.

Something odd was happening, Steve felt his face and neck grow hot while he drew in the piercing and the dusky hard nub. A funny sort of fluttery feeling formed in his belly and down further in his groin...a tingle? Or tickle of arousal? Steve reached for his goblet and took another drink to quench the sudden parched dryness of his throat. Steve itched to run that golden hoop through his fingers, to touch the cool metal ring and give it a gentle tug. Would it make Tony gasp in surprise? What was happening? He typically didn't have those sort of thoughts, let alone about another man, and he was supposed to be a professional here.

Steve needed a distraction to keep his thoughts from straying into that territory. Maybe so long without any intimacy in his life he was growing desperate. This had been the very reason he hadn't picked a woman for fear of making a fool of himself. Talking, maybe talking with Tony would help to ground him again and keep his focus on the drawing. Only his mind was completely blank on topics, Tony picked up on the distress.

“You seem distracted, is everything alright?”

“Oh just...uh trying to get this next spot to look right, it's giving me some trouble.” Steve replied. He had moved further down in the drawing to Tony's taught stomach, and that damn tease of hair leading down past the fabric covering was making Steve's insides twist in anxious wonder.

“Need me to move?” Tony was already adjusting his position his hips shifted and the red silky fabric rose up along his thighs slightly. Steve had to look away.

“No you're fine, it's the fabric. Having trouble with some of these folds with how you have it wrapped.”

Tony tilted his head in thought and looked down at himself sprawled out on the chaise lounge. “Well I have a suggestion.” That little smirk of his returned, just the corner of his mouth raised up as if he were in on some private joke that Steve was unaware of.

“Alright let's hear it.”

Tony shook his head. “Trust me?”

Steve bit his lip in thought. Did he? He really knew nothing about this man, but since Tony had walked into his chambers Steve had felt as if he were at the mercy of Tony's will. Something about him, his self assured attitude, elegance, Tony knew he was desirable and flaunted it as easily as he breathed. Eventually Steve found himself nodding slowly and uttering a quiet. “...yes...”

Tony reached his hands down and pulled the fabric covering loose, he unwrapped it from himself slowly as if he were unwrapping a gift just for Steve's eyes. Slowly the silk came undone first exposing more of that teasing trail of hair, down, down...

Steve's jaw nearly dropped in surprise at how causal Tony was being about exposing himself. He tried to keep his gaze from roaming over the concubine's nude form, but he couldn't resist. His eyes slid over Tony to the prize between his legs, a finely shaped cock, half hard and resting against Tony's thigh, long, not overly thick. Steve swallowed hard, throat clicking from the sudden dryness and averted his gaze. To his horror he realized he had been staring...he had been staring at another man's cock.

“Better?” Tony asked, an eyebrow arching and he shifted his hips forward.

Steve found he needed to adjust himself, things were feeling tighter and uncomfortable in his pants as the blood rushed down south. “Hm the lighting is still a bit off.” Steve replied in a rough voice.

“We can't have that now can we?” Tony purred as he snaked his hand down over his abdomen, rubbed over his cock and cupped his balls. Steve stared, watching as Tony's length stiffened further from the touch it curved beautifully up from his groin to his taught stomach. He felt his own throb with heated want for that same touch, for now though Steve did his best to ignore it. He watched in fascination as Tony gripped the base of his own cock and slowly gave his length a long stroke up to the tip then back down. In response Tony gasped softly his mouth slightly agape as he panted.

Steve had to draw it, he had to capture this sexy, dirty image. He set to work drawing in the detail of Tony's most private area. Steve never imagined he'd be doing this, enthusiastically, drawing in a man's erection, wondering what it felt like...the weight of it in his hand, the silky smoothness of the skin. Steve swiped his tongue over his lips, thinking of what a man's cock tasted like. That bead of fluid forming at the tip and dribbling down, pooling onto Tony's stomach. The arousal was heavy in the air Steve could smell it, so masculine, natural, he craved for a touch to Tony's skin as he etched in the lines and shadow on Tony's manhood

Steve's cock was pressing more insistently against the fabric of his trousers, it throbbed sympathetically for touch, specifically Tony's touch, he watched the skillful fingers rub and fondle. By keeping his eyes on the paper Steve thought he could keep his focus on the drawing and wouldn't be tempted with lewd desires. Only the drawing was Tony nude, his cock full and luscious between his legs. No matter what Steve tuned his attention on it was filled with sexual energy.

Tony kept touching himself though, getting bolder, acting as if he were teasing Steve now. Tony was running his fingers over his skin, along his chest, over his thighs, grazing his balls and cock. He bit his lip and whimpered ever so quietly as he toyed and played with himself. “Is this too much Steve? My lord? I can stop if you want me to...if this makes you uncomfortable.” Tony said in a strained voice.

“No!” Steve found himself saying too quickly. He cleared his throat and said again in more collected tone. “...no...it's fine. Keep-Keep going...” His voice had dropped, deep with want and his hands had fallen from the paper, he now sat on the stool just admiring how Tony would run his hands over his gorgeous body. Steve's eyes were drawn across Tony's chest, the subtle sculpting of his muscle, dusky nipples now hard in the exposed air, the rise and fall of his breath. “Touch the piercing...” Steve ordered, because he had to see Tony's reaction to playing with that golden hoop.

Tony opened his eyes and gazed at Steve with a small playful smile on his lips. Slowly he traced his fingers up his chest, and circled the pads of his fingers over his nipples, already hard and tight from arousal. Gently Tony took the small golden hoop between his fingers and tugged it slightly resulting in a sharp gasp and trailing off into a moan. Steve had never found himself wanting to hear such a sound again so desperately. He pictured taking that hoop into his mouth, biting it between his teeth, laving his tongue against the cool metal and hard nub of Tony's nipple.

Steve was moving off the stool before he even realized what he was doing. He knelt in front of Tony, leaning against the edge of the lounge. Tony raised his hands from his chest to Steve's face, caressing lightly over Steve's cheeks, jaw, over his temples and through his short blonde hair. Steve's hands were shaking lightly and his breath felt ragged and uneven, he had never done anything like this before. Tony reached both hands to the back of Steve's head, gripping tightly in his hair and sat up further as he coaxed Steve to lean down over his chest and....Tony gasped. “Yes!”

Steve closed his lips over the taught, peak of dusky skin and sucked gently. It was immensely gratifying to get his mouth on that delectable skin. He flicked his tongue over Tony's nipple, blew his hot breath over it and nipped and tugged the golden hoop with his teeth.

Tony was moaning now. “Oh that feels good.”

Steve had hardly any experience with this, he really had no clue what he was doing or why he wanted to do it. Something about Tony ignited a fiery passion inside of him and made him want to do and try things. Things Steve had only heard from fellow soldiers during the quiet lonely nights on the front lines. Of course those talks had been about women, but a lot of the same principles still applied and from Tony's reactions had the same effect.

Steve suckled on Tony's nipple and slid his hand up along the man's naked side, feeling over the curve of his hip, up over a flat tight stomach, rubbed his palm over Tony's chest and toyed with the other nipple with his fingers. He was rewarded with a sharp inhale that shifted to a moan from Tony. He brushed his thumb over the areola, gave a soft squeezing tug on the hardened nub. Tony was gasping, moaning as Steve suckled and teased his nipples The noises coming from Tony's mouth made Steve ache to hear more.

Tony gently tugged at Steve's hair pulling him back from his chest, he was breathing heavily his chest rising and falling as he stared down at Steve with intensity. Steve found himself unable to look away, his gaze locked with Tony's his lips parted as he panted for breath feeling a rush of energy coursing through him. His hand touched Tony's face as they drew in closer, he closed his eyes leaning in towards Tony closer-closer. Their lips touched, gentle and hesitant at first, but Tony took control right away deepening the kiss by slipping his tongue into Steve's mouth.

Steve groaned against Tony's lips letting the man claim him, craving more, whatever Tony wanted to give him. It had been so long since Steve had been kissed, especially like this he couldn't think if he had ever been kissed quite like this, charged with such fiery passion he couldn't get enough of. Tony pulled back letting Steve catch his breath, but he only leaned in to trail his lips over Tony's neck, leaving soft kisses down over every bit of skin he could reach. Breathy sighs escaped Tony's throat as he let himself fall into the moment, the touches, the sensations of Steve's soft caressing lips over his skin. He tilted his head giving Steve a better angle and more access to him.

Steve kissed and nipped at Tony's neck unable to stop himself he just wanted to touch and taste every bit of him. He was a beautiful sensual creature and Steve wanted, oh he wanted so much. Tony hummed pleasantly and settled his hands in Steve's hair pulling him back for a moment to meet his eyes.

“Here's what we're going to do sweetheart.” Tony said in a low seductively sweet tone. “You are going to undress and let me look at this gorgeous body of yours since you've had the pleasure of staring at mine all night, I think it is only courteous to repay the favor. Then I want you to lie down on that bed over there and I'm gonna treat you real nice. Gonna make you see stars Steve.” Steve stared at Tony this wasn't how he had intended for the evening to go, but hearing Tony speak to him just plainly order him around it made Steve whimper in want. His cock grew impossibly harder, he felt himself leaking in his pants he was so turned on.

Steve did as he was told, standing hastily and stripping himself of his clothes, hungry for whatever it was that Tony had planned for him. It was is if he were under some sort of spell, his logical sense had completely abandoned him. Once he stripped down completely naked he stood back for Tony to look, and look Tony did. He stared, his eyes boring into him with a naked desire, Tony wanted him, his eyes settled on Steve's large cock hanging heavy between his legs.

“Hmm very nice. I knew you'd be pretty.”

“You are too...I mean...I don't know if I'd use pretty, but well not that you aren't...I...Uh” Steve fumbled. It didn't seem proper to call another man pretty, but he felt that Tony was owed some compliment. Tony smirked there was a playful light in his eyes.

“I appreciate it none-the-less. Now you, get on the bed and get comfortable.” Steve did as he was told feeling a nervous excited energy buzzing under his skin. He should feel...more uneasy about this but he didn't, he had never wanted a man like this but right then it didn't matter it didn't bother him. Tony was a concubine this was his profession he was simply using a service as it was meant, and Tony wanted him to use it.

Tony walked over to the bed and sat at the edge, he let his hands wander over Steve's form. He felt over his chest, pectorals, muscular arms, chiseled abs, narrow waist and strong thighs. Tony's touches were like silk on skin, feather light teasing little tickles, it made Steve shiver and his cock ached for a touch too. Tony had a small smile gracing his lips as he idly traced his fingers along Steve's skin, and his eyes only seemed to brighten in satisfaction when he heard Steve's breathy gasps and small moans once he traced a line from the base of Steve's cock to his tip. Tony then straddled Steve on the bed and reached back holding Steve's cock by the base as he positioned himself above nestling the tip of Steve's cock against his cleft.

“Wait...don't you need-” Steve cut himself off when he felt the head catch on Tony's rim, already wet and loose...oh...he had come here prepared. Tony just gave Steve a knowing smirk before he held firm and lowered his weight onto Steve. “Oh...oohh.” Steve didn't know what to do with his hands, he was clutching at the sheets, he resisted the urge to buck his hips up into the tight heat enveloping him. Tony was breathing in and out slow and easy as he slowly sank down further letting Steve's cock slide up and up into him.

Steve felt Tony's full weight settle on him, resting on his lap his own cock still erect and straining, he bit his lip and tried to remain as still as possible so as not to cause any discomfort. His cock though it was throbbing, aching, he was buried in Tony's body and it was so wet, warm, and tight all around him. Tony took a moment to allow himself to acclimate to Steve's size, he wasn't by any means a small man.

Steve looked down at himself at Tony almost disbelieving that this was happening that he had his cock buried in a man's ass, that Tony a concubine was letting him do this. Tony was gorgeous perched on his lap as he was, his body sculpted perfection in Steve's eyes. “I-I...don't...” Steve stammered. “What...do I do?”

“Nothing.” Tony reached for Steve's hands and placed them on his hips. “Just hold me like that...there you go.” Tony's voice was gentle. “Just let yourself feel good, you don't have to do anything but lie back and let me take care of you.” Steve was about to protest that he wanted to make this good for Tony too, but Tony gave a single gentle rock of his hips and Steve lost all thought. Tony moved again another slow sinful motion of his hips, again and then again, but keeping the motion steady.

“Oh-Oh my” Steve gasped almost breathlessly. He felt his body trembling from the effort to keep himself still. “You-you feel...Tony you feel so good.” Steve moaned when Tony changed it up, balancing he lifted himself up, Steve's cock sliding out and then he sank back down tightening as he went his velvety walls hugging Steve's length on each downward stroke.

“That's it sweetheart, just feel me, making you feel so good.” Tony panted as he picked up his pace, Steve tightened his grip on Tony's hips and unknowingly began to help in lifting him up and pulling him, impaling him back down on his cock. “Oh wow honey, oh sweet thing that is-mmm-that is hot.” Tony chanted as he encouraged Steve to manhandle him some more. Steve was thrusting his hips now, he needed more of that heat, more of Tony's tight wet hole taking him in, stroking, squeezing him so wonderfully.

“You want it harder? Yeah you do, you can barely control yourself you need it so bad huh?” Tony said as he braced his hands on Steve's chest and rolled his hips. Steve bucked up into him and moaned.

“Y-Yes-I do-Tony h-harder!” Steve begged. The way Tony was able to move his hips, the swivel the angle and position it was all so perfect as if he knew exactly what would feel best on Steve's cock. Tony rocked back, driving himself down and taking Steve's length good and deep, he began to moan himself. It was a beautiful sound to Steve.

“Then fuck me harder.” Tony challenged. Steve gripped Tony's hips and used his superior strength to lift him and hold him up as he thrust his own cock up repeatedly. Tony was panting and moaning as Steve drove himself up into him. “Yes, yes, yes!” He chanted and reached down to stroke his own cock while Steve pounded up into him.

Steve wasn't going to last much longer he felt the pressure building, that tension in his core, his balls drawing up tight, he was so close. He pulled Tony down onto himself, he slid in and out so easily he worked up to a faster and faster rhythm. With a few more particularly hard thrusts Steve felt the tension release and his cock pulsed. Steve was groaning as he rocked his hips up, still holding Tony by the waist as each rippling wave of relief rushed through him. Steve just came, and came he had never felt so good.

Tony was still pumping his own cock with his fist watching Steve's ecstasy. Once Steve came back to himself he looked over the man still straddling his waist and his eyes trailed to the thick hard cock, Steve reached down and wrapped his own hand around Tony's length and assisted in jerking him off. The angle of his wrist was a little uncomfortable in their position, but he wanted to help he wanted to see Tony come. Tony's breath was coming out in harsh quick pants that quickened the closer he got, he let out a moan and his body jerked and tenses as he reached his own climax and came over Steve's abdomen.

Sweat drenched and exhausted Tony had Steve pull out of him and he collapsed onto the bed to catch his breath. Steve looked over to the beautiful man, his eyes closed, mouth agape as he breathed in and out unevenly the dark gentle curls of his hair falling over his forehead. He committed the image to his memory to draw later, there had been several other images he wanted to drawn and keep forever in his private stash. Tentatively Steve reached his hand up and stroked his fingers along Tony's cheek to the carefully trimmed hair of his beard.

“Hmm” Tony hummed with a smile and opened his eyes, looking over to Steve. “So...was I a sufficient model for you Steve?”

“More than sufficient that was...well I wasn't intending for this evening to go this way, but I'm not disappointed with the turn of events.” Steve replied softly with a smile. “Can I see you again? Not just for this, if you want to I won't...I mean I would like to-you know- this again, but I still want to use you as my model.” Steve stumbled over his words, his head still felt a little hazy after the explosive orgasm.

Tony gave Steve a sweet smile. “I'm here for whatever you ask of me Steve. If you want this again, then you shall have it, you want me to use my mouth on you, watch me pleasure myself, use my fingers on you, lick you in places I'm certain you've never felt a tongue before...you can have all of that. Even if you want me to sit innocently in any pose to draw me, you shall have all of that as well.”

“I...” Steve began. “I don't want you to feel obligated just because of your profession.” There was a small fleeting look of sadness that crossed Tony's face.

“My profession...Steve I'm a concubine. I am little more than a whore I exist to give my lords pleasure.” He sat up from the bed.

“I didn't meant to upset you.” Steve said hurriedly. “Look I know you are supposed to serve whoever lord Pierce offers you to, but let's just say that he owes me a favor, in fact everyone here owes me for what I have done in service with the king's army.” Steve had sat up too and placed his hand on Tony's arm. “I want you to be exclusive to me, as my model and I won't touch you or anything unless it is something you want.”

Tony turned his head gazing at Steve in bewilderment. “Why? Why would you offer me such a thing, you hardly know me. This is just post orgasm pillow-talk I've heard it all before Steve. Not that I don't appreciate the gesture, but you'll come to your senses in the morning.”

“No I mean it. This whole evening you have been nothing but perfect, exactly what I wanted in a model. You don't complain and you are...you're beautiful and I want to draw you. I could get you out of this life Tony I don't want strangers to have their way with you. Not like...not what we just did...I want that for myself. Only if you'd let me that is.” Steve said hopefully. He knew what he was proposing was a little crazy, and there would be a lot of negative talk about him for taking in a concubine.

Tony seemed to consider the offer for a moment, he looked off towards the side of the room hie brow tense in thought. Steve waited patiently for his answer, and after that not so patiently, he began to grow a little antsy and tried to think of what else he could say.

“You really mean that?” Tony asked after the long drawn out silence. “You want me to be exclusive? I admit the offer is tempting, but I doubt Pierce would allow you to just say I am off limits.”

“I have money, they gave me a pretty hefty pile of gold for my service. I haven't touched it since I don't know where I really want to go yet. I was biding my time here until I figured things out, and I'm certain I can offer him whatever he'll ask if it means you don't have to service others.” Steve ran his hand up and down Tony's arm in reassurance.

“I'm not worth that Steve. Find yourself a nice girl settle down and-”

“No.” Steve interrupted. “Maybe this is crazy, but I haven't felt alive in months and tonight you gave that to me. Please...let me do this.” Steve waited again for what felt like ages as Tony considered his offer. Tony turned onto his side to face Steve and he leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“You're sweet, but I cannot let you do that.” He said as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the chaise to pick up his sash and retie it around his waist. Steve didn't understand he was certain Tony would have agreed, he left the bed himself, still naked, but not caring as he followed Tony who was headed for the door.

“Tony wait please. Let me-” He tried to protest, but Tony lifted a finger to Steve's lips to silence him and his eyes were sorrowful.

“Listen to me I like you, and you have been the kindest, the sweetest and I've been honored to service you, but you don't want to get mixed up in all this Steve. There is a lot about me you don't know about, why I'm here and why Pierce would never let you to buy me from under him.”

“Tell me then.”

“I can't...” Tony pressed a soft feather light kiss to Steve's lips. “Just believe me when I say you are better off. Take your gold get out of this place. There is a darkness here, and you will be so much happier if you get yourself away from it.” Tony retied the veil around his face and his beautiful dark eyes met with Steve's as he said “Goodnight my lord Rogers...” and then slipped out of Steve's chamber.

“Tony wait!” He was gone...Steve stood alone now more confused than ever. What was all that talk about a darkness in this place? He was only more determined to get the answers that he needed. Steve was known to be a stubborn individual and he wasn't going to let Tony's cryptic message sway his decision. He'd find out exactly what was going on, and hopefully pull Tony out of whatever mess he found.  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty I ran out of time and this did not end the way I had planned. I rushed the sex scene and I didn't have time to edit, but I had to get this done with the deadline coming up so fast. I may come back to this at a later date and rewrite parts, but for now this is what I have. 
> 
> I'm not thrilled with this one


End file.
